Pokemon: Kanto Wildcat Chronicles
by Ryuusei Harukaze
Summary: New American states have been discovered in the Bermuda Triangle! Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh! After graduation, the Wildcats move to Kanto & decide to go on adventure! Rated T for swearing and violence. For those who don't like HSM, STAY OUT & SHUT UP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is a Pokemon + High School Musical crossover. It will be a little musical, just like HSM.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon, High School Musical, and the song lyrics are property of their copyright owners. I do not own them.

**Spoiler: **All you girls who are gaga over Zac Efron might stone me to death for this, but you won't get to see Troy until the Jotho season. XP

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS**

It was dawn on a summer morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella Montez was sleeping in her cosy bed and dreaming endless fantasies. Then, her mother came into her room to wake her up. "Gabby, you're going to be late for graduation day!" Mrs Montez nudged her daughter.

Gabriella sat up, looking shocked. She had forgotten that vacation hasn't officially started yet. She threw herself out of bed, took a quick shower, and dashed to the breakfast table to gulp down her breakfast. Then, she kissed her mother and dashed out of the house just in time to catch the school bus. However, there was one problem that lingered on Gabriella's mind all along: which college should she enrol in?

During lunch, Gabriella was still thinking over the matter that she couldn't even hear her best friend, Taylor McKessie, talking. Then, a shrill scream pierced the air and into Gabriella's thoughts. She looked up and saw Sharpay Evans, also known as the Ice Princess.

"Look what you did!" Sharpay shouted at Gabriella. Apparently, Gabriella had been so engrossed about the matter that she did not concentrate on where she was walking. And that resulted in her knocking into Sharpay and staining her new dress.

Gabriella saw Sharpay's mascaraed eyes glittering dangerously and decided that she had better apologise, even though she was reluctant to. "Sorry…" Gabriella managed a reluctant reply. Suddenly, a cry for help came. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor ran in the direction of the call.

When they reached the auditorium, they saw an exhausted old man in a lab coat there panting. "What seems to be the matter, sir?" Gabriella asked casually.

"They've escaped… My Pokemon…" The old man panted.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Pokemon?"

The old man spoke quickly, "No time to explain! Do you think you can get them back to their Pokeballs?"

"We'll do our best!" Sharpay shouted and dashed towards the stage, when the old man held her back.

"This is dangerous! I'll lend you Pokemon for your assistance!" The old man said as he took out three red and white capsules, "Choose one each!"

Gabriella picked the capsule containing a green dinosaur with a bulb on its back. They ran towards the stage to find three creatures waiting there for them. One looked like a yellow mouse; another looked like a normal bird; and the last one looked like a random blob of slime.

"Alright, go!" Gabriella hurled the capsule and the creature popped out of the ball. "Bulbasaur!" said the creature.

"So your name's Bulbasaur? Alright, you ready?" Gabriella asked. Bulbasaur smiled and nodded.

"Try Tackle!" shouted the old man.

Gabriella nodded. "Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!" Gabriella commanded. Bulbasaur ran forward and rammed itself against the yellow rodent. The mouse doubled up from the damage. But it didn't stay that way for long.

"Pika… Chu!" the yellow mouse unleashed a shock of electricity on Bulbasaur. However, Bulbasaur wasn't very shocked by the attack.

"This is a good match! Electricity does not much effect to Grass types!" The old man exclaimed.

Gabriella commanded, "Bulbasaur! Tackle again!"

Bulbasaur rammed Pikachu again. This time, Pikachu dazed from the hit. It was a critical hit!

The old man took out an empty Pokeball. "Throw this at Pikachu, while it's dazed!" the man shouted. Gabriella took the Pokeball and threw it at Pikachu.

The ball hit Pikachu and it disappeared into the capsule. The ball shook, then it stopped after shaking a few times.

Gabriella looked over to Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay had already caught the bird-like creature, but Taylor was still having difficulties catching the little blob. Gabnriella shrugged and went over to help Taylor capture her opponent.

The old man in the lab coat looked impressed. Now here's young girls who have good potential! The man laughed heartily. He said, "Keep those Pokemon, but take care of them!" He winked and left, "I will see you later at assembly!"

The girls looked at one another. Then suddenly, the school bell rang to signal the start of assembly. The girls ran off to the auditorium.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **The first song, yippie! Please bear with the looooooong boring talk by Professor Oak… . 

**Song title: **Gotta Catch 'em All – Dream Street

**CHAPTER TWO: ****DAWN OF A NEW ERA**

Students came rushing into the auditorium after hearing the bell. Principal Matsui stepped on stage and tested the microphone. "Hello, students. I know you all are thinking about college and which one you will be enrolling in. Well, I bring you one good piece of news, new states have been discovered. Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. We are told that a college even more glorious than the Universities on the mainland is located in Kanto. It is very likely that many of you will be moving there. Now I would like to invite Professor Oak of Kanto to come on stage to give us a speech!"

The students clapped as the old man in a lab coat stepped on stage. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor gasped as it finally came to light that he was a professor! As Professor Oak prepared to begin his speech, many students began to slouch. Whenever a researcher came to East High to make a speech, it usually meant a boring hour or so. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor, however, sat upright as they realised that he was probably going to explain Pokemon in greater detail. The rookie trainers couldn't miss this!

"Ack-hem! Good afternoon, East High graduates! I understand that you have been racking your brains trying to figure out which college is the one for you. I am here to introduce the Celadon University! It is located in Celadon City, Kanto. Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are states where instead of animals, Pokemon run free." The Professor pulled down a screen and flashed a few pictures of Pokemon on the screen. The students gasped in awe. This had certainly aroused their attention.

"In our states, there are people who capture Pokemon in special capsules called Pokeballs. They train these Pokemon to be strong and make them battle. The goal of every Pokemon Trainer is to collect eight Badges by beating Gym Leaders, win the Pokemon League, and defeat the Elite Four and the defending Champion." Gabriella's eyes glittered. She realised her goal, to become Pokemon League Champion.

"Soon, I'll become the Champ one day…" Gabriella whispered as she concentrated on the screen.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and scoffed. "Like she would ever become the Champion…" Sharpay muttered under her breath. "She should give up the position to someone qualified, like moi!"

The Professor continued, "In the Hoenn and Sinnoh states, there are also Pokemon Contests, where Pokemon are judged on their appearance." Then, Oak held up three red devices. "These are Pokedexes. They are pocket computer that store Pokemon information." Then, he turned to the girls with a twinkle in his eye. "Now I would like to give these Pokedexes to three very talented girls who handled Pokemon skilfully and bravely earlier, despite it being their first try at Pokemon. I would like to call Gabriella Montez,"

The Scholastic Decathlon club cheered for their star pupil.

"Sharpay Evans," announced the Professor.

The whole school, especially the Basketball team, pretended to be shivering as the Ice Princess stepped on stage. As she turned to glare with daggers in her mascaraed eyes, the whole school began to clap slowly.

"And last, but not least, Taylor McKessie!"

The Scholastic Decathlon club clapped for their team captain.

The Professor handed three Pokedexes to the girls and said, "How would you like to take up college in Kanto. You can go on a Pokemon journey first, since school doesn't start until after summer."

Later, on the bus, Gabriella made up her mind. She was going to take up college at the University of Celadon. Taylor asked Gabriella, "You sure?"

"Yes and I think that we should go on a Pokemon journey first! I will become Champion!" Gabriella said with a determined look in her eyes.

Gabriella began to sing, "_I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause._"

Sharpay sang on her own, "_I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand the power that's inside._"

Taylor shouted, "_Pokemon!_"

The girls chorused, "_It's you and me! I know it's my destiny!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

"_Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!_"

"_Pokemon, Gotta catch them all!_"

"_A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah_"

Sharpay leapt up from her seat. "_Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place!_"

Taylor continued, "_Come with me the time is right. There's no better team! Arm and arm we'll win the fight! It's always been our dream!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

"_It's you and me! I know it's my destiny!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

"_Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!_"

"_Pokemon, Gotta catch them all!_"

"_A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!_"

"_Gotta catch 'em all!_"

"_Gotta catch 'em all!__"_

"_Gotta catch 'em all!_"

"_Yeah!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

"_It's you and me! I know it's my destiny!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

"_Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!_"

"_Pokemon, Gotta catch them all!_"

"_A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!_"

"_Pokemon!_"

As the bus heads for home, the girls think of the adventures they will have in Kanto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Rivals**

The next day, Gabriella went to school with a smile on her face. Professor Oak wanted to meet her, along with Sharpay and Taylor. Her mother had told her that they were moving to Kanto because of her work again. This time, although it had happened numerous times, Gabriella was happy as she wanted to go on a Pokemon adventure. Her mother had also granted her permission to start an adventure before school started.

When she reached school, Taylor and Sharpay were already standing outside the Professor's temporary office. "Well, look who's here…" Sharpay smirked coldly. Gabriella said nothing. She just knocked on the door. However there was no response. Just then, Oak came up to the girls and escorted them into his office.

"I apologise for being late, girls. I just got caught in traffic." The Professor apologised. "Now, what were your parents' responses?"

Gabriella said, "My mother and I are moving to Pallet, so yes.

Taylor's eyes widened. "Oh my! You're moving to Pallet too?" Taylor said excitedly and gave Gabriella a high five.

Sharpay stroke her hair. "My daddy is setting up a resort vacation centre in Pallet as well, and is asking Ryan and I to oversee things there. So I'll be going to Kanto as well."

"Weather forecast for Pallet Town, Kanto: blizzard expected in the next week." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella tried her best to laugh, but she was actually disappointed as she had to leave Troy. She decided to call Troy and wish him a final goodbye.

"Gabriella, I was just about to call you!" Troy said as he picked up the phone. His voice seemed dejected. "I don't know how to phrase this, but I think this is farewell… Chad and I are moving to Kanto…"

"Wow! Everyone's moving to Kanto!" Gabriella gave a cry of delight.

"You're moving to Kanto too? That's great!"

"Wow! Yes. Well, I'll see you!" Gabriella said sweetly as she hung up. Sharpay knew that Gabriella was flirting with Troy again, and she didn't like it.

"Gabriella Montez! You'd better not get any ideas on MY Troy! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, for Troy's heart!" Sharpay issued a direct challenge.

"Wait! But that's…" Taylor began, only to be cut short by Gabriella.

"Sharpay Evans, I accept your challenge!"

"Ah! I've seen too much of this!" Professor Oak laughed. "Kids these days, so hot blooded and competitive!"

"One on one?" Gabriella confirmed the stipulation of the match.

Sharpay grabbed a Pokeball from her shiny belt. "You're on!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Gabriella threw her Pokeball.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Sharpay let out her Pokemon.

Gabriella took out her Pokedex and analysed her opponent's Pokemon. She discovered that Charmander was a Fire Pokemon. "Blast it!" Gabriella cursed. Things didn't look brilliant for her. Bulbasaur was weak to Fire!

"Hehe, Gabriella, Troy is mine! Charmander, Scratch!" Sharpay commanded. "Char!" Charmander rushed forward and raised its claw.

Gabriella snapped back into the game. "Not so fast! Bulbasaur, use Growl!"

"Buuuuulba!" Bulbasaur growled cutely. Charmander suddenly slowed down. The damaged suffered from Scratch was reduced.

"Blast you, Gabriella! Charmander, Scratch again!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge it!"

Bulbasaur dodged the Scratch attack. Then, Gabriella ordered, "Tackle it!" Bulbasaur charged at Charmander with full force. Charmander had no time to dodge the attack. It flew across the floor.

"Argh! You and your baby Pokemon are really getting on my nerves! Charmander, Scratch it, and make sure you finish that pest this time!" Sharpay shouted, irritatedly.

Gabriella shouted, "Jump!"

Bulbasaur jumped into the air. Charmander's attack missed. "Now, Tackle!"

Bulbasaur landed behind Charmander and charged at it. The attack knocked Charmander out.

Taylor was monitoring her Pokedex all that time. "Wow! A Critical Hit!"

"You got lucky this time! Charmander, return!" Sharpay shouted as she returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Well, girls, looks like today we had an interesting time! Tomorrow, let's meet at the harbour! We'll take the ferry to Kanto." Professor Oak told the girls.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** By the way, I forgot to tell everyone that this story is Pokemon manga crossed with High School Musical. And it is based on the Chuang Yi (Singapore) version of the manga. It happens after the Emerald saga, which is the D/P saga. Except I threw in three more idiots from the anime (which you all should be familiar with) into the story.

**Chapter 4: Rockin' Rockets**

After meeting at Albuquerque Harbour, the Wildcats and their families boarded the ferry to Pallet Town. "This is the Seagallop. I booked it for us. It's the fastest ferry between Kanto and the Sevii Islands." The professor explained. "Today, it's gonna make a special trip here to Albuquerque and then back to Pallet."

After travelling for an hour or two, the ferry reached a serene place, with lush green plants and beautiful buildings. It was quiet, without the hustle and bustle of the city. "The perfect place for a resort!" Sharpay's eyes sparkled.

"Drama much?" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Welcome to Pallet Town!" Professor Oak introduced with pride.

The families disembarked and went to their new homes.

Gabriella was unpacking when her phone rang. She picked it up to realise that it was the Professor.

"Gabriella, I need to see you, Sharpay and Taylor in my lab later. Can you help me convey the message to them?"

"Sure, leave it to me!"

Gabriella hung up and called her the other two girls. After ten minutes, they met outside Professor Oak's lab. They went in and were greeted by the Professor.

"Hello, girls. I assume you can't wait to go on your adventures, am I right?"

The girls nodded in response.

"Well, I've got a handy tool that Pokemon Trainers can't do without!" Oak said as he took three boxes from his desk. He handed the three boxes to the girls, who opened them to find three orange devices.

"That's the Pokenav V3. I ordered that new product from Devon co. for you! It has a map, a status checker, ribbon list, phone, Gameboy, music player, video player, and camera!" the Professor explained.

"Oh this is so awesome!" Taylor exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and smoke flooded the room. "Smoke bombs?" Gabriella exclaimed. "What's going on?"

A teenage girl with long red hair emerged from the smoke. "Prepare for trouble!" she said.

"Make it double!" a teenage boy with shoulder length purple hair emerged from the smoke. They both wore uniforms with an "R" on them.

"Team Rocket!" the Professor shouted.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the boy cried.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth's the name!" a catlike Pokemon leapt out from the smoke.

"Whenever there's peace in the universe…" Jessie said.

"Team Rocket…" James continued.

"Will be there…" Meowth said.

"To make everything worse!" the trio chorused.

"WOB-BUFFET!" a blue Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball and shouted.

"Mime Mime!" a pink clown-like Pokemon popped out.

The girls just stared.

"Professor, who are these weirdoes?" Sharpay asked.

"And a talking Pokemon?" Taylor looked at the catlike Pokemon.

"We'll tell you who we are! We're Team Rocket's elite!**"**

"What in the world is Team Rocket? Are you some kind of circus organisation?" Gabriella questioned, confused.

Team Rocket and Professor Oak collapsed on the floor. "How dare you insult us, little brat! We'll destroy you!" Jessie roared.

"Gabriella, Team Rocket is actually a criminal organisation…" Oak told her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Too late!" James said. He grabbed a Pokeball. "While we're at it, surrender Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle! Go, Cacnea!"

A Pokemon resembling a cactus popped out of James's Pokeball. "Cacnea!" It cried, then flew back to hug James, who yelped in pain.

"Not me! Get them, get them!" James yelled.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie threw her Pokeball as a big snake appeared.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Gabriella threw a Pokeball.

"I choose you, Charmander!" Sharpay sent out her Pokemon.

"Get 'em, Squirtle!" Taylor released her Pokemon to battle.

"Heh! Talk about unfair!" Meowth scoffed. "Dosen't matter! The level difference is so big, we'll win in a landslide! I'll use this… Go Glameow!" Meowth threw a Pokeball and another catlike Pokemon with a boomerang shaped head appeared.

However weak their Pokemon were compared to Team Rocket's, the girls still believed in their Pokemon.

Gabriella's Pokedex:

_Trainer Gabriella, Rival Sharpay and Trainer Taylor VS Rocket Admin Jessie, Rocket Adm__in James and Rocket Admin Meowth._

_Bulbasaur LV9, Charmander LV8, Squirtle LV8_

_VS_

_Cacnea LV20, Seviper LV21, Glameow LV19_

"Bulbasaur! Tackle Glameow!"

"Glameow, used Fake Out!"

_Bulbasaur flinched._

"You dirty little…" Gabriella gritted her teeth.

"Mwahahahaha! Victory is ours!" Meowth laughed.

"Seviper, finish it with Poison Tail!"

Seviper leapt into the air and raised its tail, preparing to strike Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, Sand Attack!"

"Char!" Charmander sprayed sand into Seviper's eyes.

_Seviper's accuracy lowered! Seviper's attack missed!_

"You little!" Jessie roared.

Sharpay smirked. "This is my style! To use by any means necessary to win!"

Finally she puts that personality to good use…, though Gabriella.

"Okay, Taylor, Charmander's the one with the highest attacking power! Back me up with Tail Whip on Seviper, it's the strongest Pokemon in their arsenal. Gabby, you immobilise them with Stun Spore when they attack!" Sharpay devised a plan.

"Gotcha, Shar!" Gabriella signalled.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip!"

Squirtle wagged its tail cutely in the foes' direction.

_Seviper's, Cacnea's and Glameow's Defense powers lowered!_

"Charmander! Scratch Seviper!"

Charmander lunged at Seviper and scratched it. "Char!"

_Critical hit! _

Seviper collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

_Seviper fainted!_

"What in blazes?" Jessie shouted.

"Cacnea, Needle Arm!" James commanded.

Cacnea leapt at Charmander with its arms in the air. "Caaac…"

"Bulbasaur! Stun Spore!"

Bulbasaur released yellow powder into the air around Cacnea.

_Cacnea was paralysed!_

"Charmander! Now, Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander shot a hint of flame from its mouth at Cacnea.

_Excellently effective!_

Cacnea fell on the ground with a thud.

_Cacnea fainted._

"Uh-oh!" Meowth gulped.

"Bulbasaur! Leech Seed!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shot a seed into Glameow which drained its health.

"You're gonna pay!" Meowth shouted.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip now!"

Squirtle wagged its tail at Glameow.

_Glameow's Defense was lowered!_

"Charmander, finish it! Scratch!"

"Char!" Charmander scratched Glameow, who fell on the floor as well.

_Glameow fainted!_

"Impossible!" Meowth's jaw dropped.

"Bulbaaur! Vine Whip!"

"Charmander! Ember!"

"Squirtle! Water Gun!"

The three Pokemon unleashed their powers at Team Rocket. Then, Gabriella threw a Pokeball. "Go, Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu popped out of its Pokeball. "Pika… CHU!" Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity which sent Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" Team Rocket cried in unison. They flew away until they were no longer out of sight except for a little sparkle in the sky.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Everyone, please relax, I ain't gonna do this every chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I've changed the ratings. It will be rated T for swearing and violence. Hooray for swearing and violence! -

**Chapter Five: ****Mirage**

"Whew! That settles those Team Rocket clowns…" Professor Oak said after Team Rocket flew off. "Now, I need you to call Troy, Ryan, and Chad here for me, please."

Gabriella called Troy and told him to spread the message to the others. After a while, Troy and the boys arrived at the lab.

The professor grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot to tell you this, boys, but the college is at Celadon… You have to go to Celadon to register before summer ends but the school bus isn't in service yet…"

"Don't worry, Professor, we will escort them there!" Gabriella told Oak.

Sharpay checked her Pokenav. "Hey, there's a Pokemon Gym there as well! After we drop the boys off there, we can go win a badge!"

"Here, girls," the professor handed five Pokeballs to each of the girls. "these will be useful in capturing Pokemon." With that, he bade the heroes good luck and goodbye.

The heroes started making their way up to Viridian City. Suddenly, while at Route 1, Sharpay noticed something glowing behind some thick bushes. "Ooh! Shiny stuff!" Sharpay made her way through the bushes excitedly.

"Sharpay, wait!" Gabriella said as she gave chase after her with the gang on her heels.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" came Sharpay's voice from the bushes.

Gabriella flustered as she made her way through the bushes. "Sharpay, are you okay?" Gabriella asked. Then, she looked up and said, "Holy crap…"

Then, the rest of the gang caught up and stared in awe. It was a magnificent Pokemon, with shimmering white mane and a golden wheel around its torso.

Gabriella took out her Pokedex.

_#493 Arceus. Arceus is believed to be the legendary god who created the universe. It is supremely powerful._

"Sweet Jesus…" Gabriella exclaimed.

Arceus geared up.

"Are you challenging us, Arceus?" Gabriella questioned.

Arceus nodded.

Sharpay stepped forward. "We accept your challenge!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Go, Charmander!"

"Go, Squirtle!"

_Trainer Gabriella, Rival Sharpay, and Trainer Taylor VS Wild Arceus._

"Charmander, Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander unleashed a shot of fire at Arceus.

_Arceus was burned!_

"Alright…" Sharpay said, "Go, Pokeball!"

Sharpay threw a Pokeball at Arceus. It hit the wild Pokemon and sucked it into the ball.

"Yes! I caught an Arceus! I caught the god of all Pokemon!" Sharpay shrieked in excitement.

Suddenly, the ball shook and it bust open.

_Oh no! The Pokemon broke free!_

"What the hell!" Sharpay screamed.

"A god won't be that easy to capture, Sharpay…" Gabriella reminded her. "Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur lashed out a whip and stuck Arceus with it. "Bulba!"

_Critical hit!_

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella smirked.

Arceus cloaked itself in a white light. Then when the glowing stopped, Arceus got rid of all its battle wounds, no matter how minor they were, except for its burn.

_Arceus used Recover!_

"What the…" Gabriella couldn't believe it, "Arceus had a skill like that too?"

"My turn! Squirtle, use Tail Whip! Then finish off with Tackle!"

Squirtle wagged its tail cutely in Arceus's direction, then rammed it. "Squirtle!"

This time, Arceus did not hold back. It released countess flashes of light and shot them at the Pokemon.

_Arceus used Judgement!_

"HOLY CRAP!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Sharpay shouted, not realising that she had swore.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Taylor whined.

When the light faded, the three Pokemon were found on the floor, unable to battle.

_Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle fainted_

"I-I-Impossible!" Sharpay said.

Arceus turned around, looking back, then it prepared to take off.

"Oh no, you don't," Sharpay said, "I still have another Pokemon." She detached a Pokeball from her belt, but Gabriella stopped her. She walked up to Arceus.

"Thank you for the battle, Arceus, you were ,indeed as the legend says, amazing! I have a feeling that we will meet again, someday!" Gabriella said.

Arceus nodded. Looking back for one last time, it took off.

Sharpay slumped down. "Oh great job, Gabriella, you just let it get away!"

"Even if we were to unleash full force on him, we would still have no chance of winning…" Taylor said, looking disappointed.

Gabriella smiled. "But it's okay, right? At least we got an unforgettable experience and a great battle, right?" she said cheerfully.

Taylor cheered up. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sharpay said icily.

"Next time we meet Arceus again, I'm sure we will secure victory, but first, we must take the road to getting strong!" Gabriella said with a determined look. "C'mon, let's continue to Viridian City, and our journeys to become Pokemon Masters!"

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Opening song added!

**Spoiler: **Eventual couples will be Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor. (Gets ready to get KO-ed…). However, main characters will still be Troy and Gabriella.

**Opening theme: **Ready Steady Go! – L'Arc-en-Ciel

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e_

_Kurushimagire de mo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa_

_Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono te no hira de tsukamitorou_

_Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenukete kita_

_Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari_

_Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe_

_Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE TRUST ME_

**Chapter 6: Battle of Viridian Forest**

"Alright, now let's hit the Gym!" Gabriella said after refreshing her Pokemon. The gang had arrived at Viridian City and healed their Pokemon. Now, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were raring to hit the Gym.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Sharpay teased Gabriella and ran off to the Gym.

Gabriella ran after her. "I'm not gonna lose to someone like you!" she shouted.

Taylor sighed as she walked with the boys. "It's no easy feat beating a Gym Leader…" she said, "But I gave confidence in you…" Taylor said as she looked at Squirtle's Pokeball.

However, when they arrived at the Gym, they found that the door was locked.

"Damn!" Sharpay shouted. She had wanted to beat Gabriella to her first badge, but now she didn't have the chance.

"Don't be angry, Shar, there's a Gym in the next town, too." Ryan said.

And so the gang made their way to Viridian Forest. They had to get through Viridian Forest in order to reach the next Gym in Pewter City.

"Starly!" came a sudden cry for help. Gabriella headed in the direction of the call. "A Pokemon's in danger!"

"Wait!" the whole gang chased after her.

After running for quite a while, Gabriella and the gang finally stopped. They found an injured Starly on the ground. "Oh my! Who did this to you?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Bah! It probably got injured in a Pokemon battle… Let's not overlook the fact that it's a wild Pokemon here!" Sharpay scoffed.

Taylor stepped forward. "I don't think so. Look at its wing. There's a burn mark…"

"So?" Sharpay asked.

"There aren't Fire Pokemon in this forest… Which means that someone must've burnt it and left it to die here… It could be anyone with Fire Pokemon, including you, Ice Princess!" Chad said.

"I am not an Ice Princess!" Sharpay shouted. "And I was with you the whole time, stupid!"

Chad backed away. "Woah! Calm down! I was just making a reference!"

"Whoever it is, I am not gonna forgive them!" Gabriella said, determined.

Just then, they heard a familiar shouting. "Hurry up and bag these Pokemon into the bag, you Slowpoke!"

"Speak for yourself, Slowbro!" another familiar voice went.

"Shut up! Both of you are Slowkings!" a last voice came.

The gang ran in the direction of the shouting and found three familiar faces.

"Team Rocket!" Gabriella shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the three little squirts who beat us at Oak's lab!" Meowth sneered.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said and began their motto.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth's the name!" Meowth leapt forward.

"Whenever there's peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket…"

"Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!" the trio chorused and struck a pose.

"WOB-BUFFET!" Wobuffet popped out of its Pokeball.

"Mime mime!" Mime JR popped out of its Pokeball.

Taylor whispered to Gabriella. "They're as weird as ever…"

"What are you circus clowns up to this time?!" Sharpay shouted.

"How dare you! We ain't any circus clowns!" James retorted.

"Since you're here, we might as well tell you! We're poaching this forest for rare Pokemon." Meowth sneered.

"But that's illegal! You hurt other Pokemon! Just look what you did to this poor Starly, you… you… CROOKS!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Crooks? Why, thank you!" Meowth treated that as if it were a compliment.

Sharpay took a Pokeball. "You guys want your asses whooped again?!" she shouted.

"My, my, little missy, you need to watch your mouth!" Jessue said.

"GET YOUR POKEMON'S SORRY BUTTS OUT AND I'LL KICK THEM LIKE I DID LAST TIME!" Sharpay roared.

Taylor finally saw Sharpay's true self. She might be icy, but she still had a conscience. She stood up and said. "Team Rocket, get the hell out of this forest, or else…"

"Or what? You'll give us cooties? Little girls, you should really stay out of adults' businesses." Jessie scoffed.

"No… This s for all the Pokemon you've hurt… We'll DESTROY you!" Gabriella stepped forward. Her Pikachu was perched on her shoulder. It leapt forward to an injured Pikachu lying on the ground.

Together, the two Pikachu let out a loud cry. "PIKA!"

"Is this their strategy, make us go deaf?" James laughed.

Suddenly, the area started to flood with Pikachu. "Oh no, this can't be good…" Meowth took a gulp.

"Pika… CHU!!!" the Pikachu blasted Team Rocket with hundreds of Thundershocks. It turned into a mini explosion and sent Team Rocket flying off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew off. They kept flying until they were out of sight with a twinkle in the sky.

"Well, that takes care of them! Let's continue to Pewter!" Taylor said as the gang prepared to set off. Then, Gabriella heard Starly behind her.

"What's the matter, Starly?" Gabriella asked, turning around. "Do you want to come with us?"

Starly nodded.

"Alright!" Gabriella said. "I caught a Starly!"

"Caught? Waddya mean caught?" Sharpay said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter! All that matters is that I've got myself a faithful companion!" Gabriella said as they continued to Pewter.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Text meaning: **_Thinking_,_Pokedex_, _**Song lyrics**_, **Title**

**Opening theme:**Ready Steady Go! – L'Arc-en-Ciel

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**_

_**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**_

_**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

_**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

_**Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e**_

_**Kurushimagire de mo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**_

_**Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa**_

_**Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono te no hira de tsukamitorou**_

_**Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenukete kita**_

_**Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari**_

_**Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe**_

_**Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**_

_**READY STEADY GO**_

_**PLEASE TRUST ME**_

**Chapter 7: The First Step**

"Troy likes the one who reaches the Gym first!" Sharpay shouted and ran off. The gang had reached Pewter City and healed up their Pokemon. Now the girls were more than eager to hit the Gym.

"What?! I never said…" Troy looked confused.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gabriella said and chased after Sharpay.

Taylor let out a long sigh. They were now graduates and the other two girls were acting like kindergarteners.

The Gym's front doors burst open as Gabriella and Sharpay ran in together. "Who's the Leader?! I am here to make a challenge!" Gabriella and Sharpay said together.

A tanned young man with spiky brown hair stepped forward. "I am the Leader. Brock Leslie at your service! Now may I ask which one of you is the challenger?"

"I am!" Gabriella and Sharpay both said at the same time.

_Then again, it is gonna be fun seeing Gabriella get thrashed like the wimp she is_,Sharpay thought, _besides, I can learn about his weaknesses…_

"She is the challenger!" Sharpay pushed Gabriella forward.

Gabriella got suspicious. Sharpay never let her get the long end of the stick. Nevertheless, she geared up for battle. "I am the challenger. Gabriella Montez of Pallet Town." Gabriella introduced herself.

"Well, we shall begin the battle" Brock said as Taylor and the boys rushed in. He led the gang to the battlefield.

"This battle between Gym Leader Brock and Gabriella Montez of Pallet Town will be one on one! Neither side will be permitted to switch Pokemon! Begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Gabriella threw a Pokeball.

"Go get 'em, Onix!" Brock released his Pokemon.

Taylor checked her Pokedex. "This is a great start! Onix is doubly weak against Grass!"

"But check out the freaking size of that thing," Sharpay said, "its Defense must be really high! There's no way a noob like Gabriella can beat that!"

"Who says so?" Ryan spun around. Everyone knew that he had a crush on Gabriella. "Go get that badge, Gabby!" Ryan cheered for Gabriella.

"All right, Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur lashed out a vine, preparing to whip Onix.

"Onix! Use Harden!"

Onix hardened its rock body.

_Onix's Defense rose!_

Bulbasaur's Vine Whip hit, but didn't do too much damage.

_Fantastically effective!_

"My turn! Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Onix!" Onix spit up rocks and hurled them at Bulbasaur.

"Oh no! Gabriella's in trouble!" Troy cried out.

"Bulbasaur! Hang in there!" Gabriella tried to encourage her Pokemon. Suddenly, Bulbasaur began to glow.

"What in the world?" Gabriella checked her Pokedex.

_Bulbasaur is evolving!_

When the light faded, Bulbasaur was no more. In its place stood a blue dinosaur with a bud on its back.

_Congratulations! Your Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur!_

"Congrats!" Brock grinned. "Now let's test out those newly-evolved abilities, shall we? Onix, Tackle!"

"Oniz!" Onix charged at Ivysaur.

Gabriella did nothing, at least until Onix got close. "Ivysaur, now! Use Vine Whip to stop Onix!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur lashed out vines to stop Onix in its tracks.

"Now use your new skill! Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur spouted leaves from its back and aimed them for Onix.

_Critical hit! Fantastically effective!_

Onix fell on the ground with a thud, unconscious.

_Onix fainted!_

"Onix is unable to battle! The victor is Gabriella Montez of Pallet Town!" the announcer said.

Brock stepped forward. "You were awesome! Here take this badge! With it, you can use Flash to illuminate caves."

Gabriella grinned from ear to ear, then, she finally let it all out. "Yes! I got a Boulderbadge! This is the first step to the Pokemon League challenge!"

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening Theme:**Ready Steady Go! – L'Arc-en-Ciel

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**_

_**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**_

_**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

_**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

_**Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e**_

_**Kurushimagire de mo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**_

_**Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa**_

_**Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono te no hira de tsukamitorou**_

_**Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenukete kita**_

_**Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari**_

_**Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe**_

_**Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**_

_**READY STEADY GO**_

_**PLEASE TRUST ME**_

**Chapter 8: ****World of Wartortle-craft**

The gang departed from the Gym and headed to their next stop, Mount Moon. Sharpay and Taylor had won their battles as well. Taylor had it the easiest while Sharpay had the hardest battle. Sharpay had to battle Brock's Kabutops while Taylor just had to battle a simple Geodude. Nonetheless, both their Pokemon have evolved as well.

"Wow, Shar, you were amazing! I mean, beating a Kabutops was no easy feat!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, I am always fabulous!" Sharpay said arrogantly.

"Aw man! It's late!" Taylor checked her watch.

"Maybe we could spend the night in that Pokemon Centre." Gabriella suggested. The gang all agreed. Suddenly, a loud groaning came from Gabriella's tummy.

"What was that?" Taylor asked, taken aback.

"Sorry, my stomach's complaining! All the more reason to take a break!" Gabriella said as the gang made their way to the Pokemon Centre.

When they reached the Pokemon Centre, the gang booked a room for six and hit the dining room after unloading their stuff.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay's scream echoed through the halls of the Pokemon Centre.

"I'm sorry, but a Spearow came along recently and stole all of out food!" the assistant said.

"Don't worry! I bought some ingredients! I actually learnt some cooking while in the girl scouts!" Gabriella said.

And so the gang went outside and built a fire. Then, they commenced a picnic in the shadow of Mount Moon.

"The food's ready!" Gabriella announced while serving.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Sharpay said, grabbing the food.

Ryan took a bite and his eyes shot wide open. "Wow, Gabby, you make the best food!" Ryan said.

"Thanks!" Gabriella blushed.

Troy's eyes turned a bit dim, then he turned back to his plate and gasped. A Pokemon was standing on his plate and his food was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! What's this thing doing on my plate? And where did my food go?" he exclaimed.

"It must be the Spearow!" Taylor said. She grabbed a Pokeball. "Go! Wartortle!"

Wartortle popped out of its Pokeball.

"Spoearow!" Spearow prepared to fight.

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"War!" Wartortle spewed a shot of water out of its mouth. Unfortunately, Spearow dodged the attack.

"Spear!" Spearow dived in for a Peck attack.

"Wartortle, use Witdraw!"

_Wartortle's Defense rose!_

Spearow's attack hit, but it didn't do much.

"Row!" Spearow dived in for another attack.

_Spearow used Fury Attack!_

_Just wait for the correct timing_, Taylor thought to herself.

Then, when Spearow was directly in front of Wartortle's shell, Taylor shouted, "Wartortle! Now, use Tackle!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle popped its head out with huge force. It hit Spearow and sent it flying backwards.

"Now, Water Gun!" Taylor said.

"Tle!" Wartortle fired a shot of water at Spearow. That sent Spearow into a daze.

"Go, Pokeball!" Taylor threw a Pokeball. It hit Spearow and shook a few times, then settled down.

"I caught the Spearow!" Taylor said excitedly.

"You caught it? Then, young lady, we must thank you for ridding us of that pest!" Nurse Joy came up to her. "Your stay in this Pokemon Centre is free for the night!"

"Hooray!" the gang cheered and ran inside to their rooms.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Ending theme added! The opening themes will be in Japanese while the ending themes will be in English.

**Opening theme: **Ready Steady Go!

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**_

_**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**_

_**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

_**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

_**Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e**_

_**Kurushimagire de mo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**_

_**Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa**_

_**Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono te no hira de tsukamitorou**_

_**Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenukete kita**_

_**Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari**_

_**Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe**_

_**Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**_

_**READY STEADY GO**_

_**PLEASE TRUST ME**_

**Chapter 9: The Pokemaniac**

"Finally! Sunlight!" Gabriella exclaimed as the gang took their first step into sunlight after a trying journey through Mount Moon. They would've rather scaled the mountain than face a whole lot of wild Pokemon.

"So, I think you and Sharpay are gonna hit the Cerulean Gym and thrash the Gym Leader?" Ryan asked.

"Nah! I think we should visit Bill the Pokemaniac living at Cerulean Cape first… He may be able to provide us with some tips…" Sharpay replied.

"Or a rare Pokemon!" Gabriella licked her lips greedily.

"Gabby, you're scaring us…" Troy said.

"Race ya!" Sharpay shouted and bolted.

"Not so fast!" Gabriella sped off after Sharpay.

Taylor looked beaten, again. "Well, there they go again…" she sighed.

When they reached Sea Cottage, Gabriella and Sharpay threw the door open without even bothering to knock.

"You're in my way! Get out!" Gabriella scowled at Sharpay, as both of them were trying to squeeze through the door.

"No! You sod off!" Sharpay shouted.

Eventually, the two of them managed to squeeze through the door. Just then, a Clefairy hopped in front of them.

"Great! Pokemon Trainers!" Gabriella and Sharpay heard a voice which seemed to be coming from he Clefairy.

"Erm… Did that Clefairy just talk?" Gabriella asked shaking.

"Actually, I'm not…" the Clefairy opened its mouth and started… talking!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Sharpay gave her famous soprano screech and fainted.

"What the hell?!" Gabriella shouted.

"Hey, you just swore!" the Clefairy spoke… again!

"A Pokemon… TALKING?!" Gabriella shouted and collapsed right next to Sharpay.

Outside the cottage, the gang were just arriving when they heard shouting and screaming coming from inside the cottage.

"That was… Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed.

"And Gabriella!" Troy said.

They barged in and saw the two fallen girls in front of the Clefairy.

"This Clefairy must've knocked them out!" Taylor said, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Wait! Wait!" the Clefairy said.

"Holy shit! A talking Pokemon!" Taylor exclaimed. "All the more reason to catch it! Professor Oak would go nuts over this thing!"

"I'm not a Pokemon at all!" the Clefairy sighed. "But at least you were conscious to hear my story, unlike these two here…"

And so the gang sat down with the Clefairy. "My name is Bill. I invented the Pokemon storage system. I am also the famous Pokemaniac."

Ryan's eyes split wide open. "Woah! A Pokemon actually invented a digital storage!"

Taylor smacked the back of his head. "Don't be stupid, Ryan, who's ever heard of a Pokemon inventing crazy gizmos? There must be some kind of explanation for this, no matter how weird the reason may be…"

Bill took his cup and sipped tea from it. "Yeah, I was getting to it. I was fiddling with a new function for the PC storage system. Then the system went nuts while I was trying to deposit a Clefairy and then I fell into one of the cylinders over there." Bill pointed to two cylinders.

Suddenly, Gabriella and Sharpay woke up.

"Hey, you're awake!" Troy said.

Gabriella and Sharpay sat up and saw Bill. "Eek! Talking Clefairy! Help!" the both of them screamed simultaneously.

Taylor explained the whole story to them. "So if you hadn't fainted, you would've known something by now…"

"So I need your help. When I get into that cylinder over there, all you have to do is press the red button, followed by the blue one, got it?" Bill asked.

"Sure! No problem!" Gabriella replied.

Bill stepped into one of the containers. Then, Gabriella went over to his PC and pressed the buttons as instructed. After that was done, a young man stepped out of the right cylinder.

"Whew! Thanks for helping me out! So who're you gals?" Bill asked.

"We're the Pokedex owners that Professor Oak has sent on quests." The girls replied, flashing their Pokedexes.

"Hmm… I see! Oh yes! By the way, the professor sent these over, telling me to give these to you when you guys visit. They're tickets to a private party that he's holding aboard the S.S. Aquila two days later." Bill handed the girls six boat tickets.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said.

"It was the least I could do to thank you for helping me out there!" Bill laughed modestly.

"Well, now we gotta go back to Cerulean and beat the Gym Leader up! At least I am, but I dunno about this loser here!" Sharpay said, pointing to Gabriella.

"Who're you calling a loser, Ice Bitch?" Gabriella retorted.

"Ohoho! As if I hadn't seen rivalry between Pokedex holders… Well, on top of luck that I'll be wishing you, I'll tell you something! The Gym Leader, Misty, is a Water Pokemon trainer!" Bill leaned in to whisper. "And… I've heard that she's got a crush on the Pokemon League Champion!"

"Ah well, not so interested in the whole crush part, but thanks for the advice!" Gabriella waved as the gang departed. "Take care!"

"Race you again, Slowbro!" Sharpay shouted and sprinted off.

"Hey, no fair!" Gabriella shouted, trailing behind Sharpay.

**Ending theme**Headstrong – Ashley Tisdale

_**I want to know you, **_

_**I want to show you **_

_**I got the stuff now, **_

_**Didn't you get enough? **_

_**Step to the rhythm, **_

_**Make the decisions **_

_**These are the days when, **_

_**Livin, Lovin' feel alive!**_

_**Gonna feel alive tonight, We are **_

_**We our steppin' into the light, We are **_

_**Leave our troubles tonight, We are **_

_**Stand up, Get up these are **_

_**Headstrong crazy days **_

_**When your mind's made up **_

_**And the music plays **_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat? **_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat? **_

_**Meltdown, It's not a crush **_

_**In a hot hot room, We're in a rush **_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat? **_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening theme: **Ready Steady Go! – L'Arc-en-Ciel

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**_

_**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**_

_**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

_**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

_**Fukitonde yuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e**_

_**Kurushimagire de mo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**_

_**Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa**_

_**Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono te no hira de tsukamitorou**_

_**Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenukete kita**_

_**Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari**_

_**Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe**_

_**Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**_

_**READY STEADY GO**_

_**PLEASE TRUST ME**_

**Chapter 10: Starmie Studded Battle**

The trainers in the Cerulean Gym looked on as two girls barged in and started quarrelling.

"I got here first!" Sharpay shouted.

"No, you didn't! I did!" Gabriella retorted.

Then, Sharpay's dubious mind hatched an idea. She had won the battle against Brock's Kabutops because she analysed Brock's weaknesses by first getting Gabriella to battle him. And so…

"On a second thought, you should battle the Leader first…" Sharpay stood aside and showed Gabriella the way.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay suspiciously and made her way towards the Gym Leader, who was a girl with shoulder length orange hair.

"So, you're the challenger, I assume?" the redhead asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Very well. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader here." Misty announced.

"I know… Bill told us about you…" Gabriella opened her mouth.

"Well then, let's see if Bill's information is reliable!" Misty drew a Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Starmie!"

A Pokemon which looked like a double layered starfish with a jewel in its centre appeared on the battlefield.

Sharpay got out her Pokedex and got ready to analyse the battle when the rest of the gang ran in.

"Man, for girls, you two run real fast!" Troy said, in between huffs and puffs.

"So, Gabriella's challenging the Leader now? Taylor asked.

"Yep!" Sharpay replied.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Gabriella let out her own Pokemon.

"This battle will be one on one! Let the battle begin!" the announcer blared.

_Pikachu LV19 VS Starmie LV21_

"This doesn't look too good for Gabriella! The opponent is two levels higher than her Pokemon!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but lest you forget, Starmie is weak against Electric. Add in Pikachu's speed and you've got Gabby's victory!" Taylor explained.

"Pikachu! Thunder Wave!" Gabriella commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu unleashed a weak jolt of electricity and sent it flying towards Starmie.

_Starmie was paralysed!_

"Well, well, I guess Bill told you about my Pokemon's deadly speed, huh?" Misty shook her head. "Doesn't matter! I still have an arsenal of attacks! Starmie, Water Pulse!"

"Hyaa!" Starmie unleashed a spinning shot of water at Pikachu.

"Double Team!" Gabriella ordered.

"Pika pika pika!" Pikachu ran so fast that it made illusionary copies of itself.

"We'll take them all out with Rapid Spin!" Misty said.

"Hyaaaaa!" Starmie started spinning and clearing the copies of Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Jump out of the attack's path!" Gabriella commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped out as Starmie cleared the last of the copies.

"Great, now Thunderbolt 'em!"

"Pika…Chu!" Pikachu unleashed a huge bolt of lightning at Starmie.

"Starmie! Dodge it!"

_Starmie's paralysis kept it from moving!_

"Oh crap!" Misty said as the lightning bolt hit Starmie. Starmie fell on the ground, charred from the shock.

_Starmie fainted!_

"Yes!" Gabriella's fist punched into the air.

Misty stepped forward and pressed something into Gabriella's palm.

"It's the Cascadebadge. Now, all traded Pokemon up to LV30 will obey you. You can also use cut to clear trees." Misty said, then she stretched her hand out and shared a handshake with Gabriella. "It was a true pleasure battling you! You are indeed a worthy opponent!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Gabriella replied. Then, she turned to the gang and showed off her Cascadebadge. "My second badge!" she said.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, leaping onto Gabriella's shoulders.

**To be continued**

**Ending theme: **Headstrong – Ashley Tisdale

_**I want to know you, **_

_**I want to show you **_

_**I got the stuff now, **_

_**Didn't you get enough? **_

_**Step to the rhythm, **_

_**Make the decisions **_

_**These are the days when, **_

_**Livin, Lovin' feel alive! **_

_**I feel so alive, **_

_**Yeah yeah, Yeah **_

_**Gonna feel alive tonight, We are **_

_**We our steppin' into the light, We are **_

_**Leave our troubles tonight, We are **_

_**Stand up, Get up these are **_

_**Headstrong crazy days **_

_**When your mind's made up **_

_**And the music plays **_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat? **_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat? **_

_**Meltdown, It's not a crush **_

_**In a hot hot room, We're in a rush **_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat? **_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_

**Author's note: **OK, I know this chapter was kinda short and it's ridiculous that a LV21 Starmie can get KO-ed un one hit by a LV19 Pikachu. So, here's an equation:

Pikachu Electric Type; Thunderbolt Electric attack. So damage x1.5

Starmie weak to Electric. So damage x3.

Thunderbolt freaking powerful attack. So same type advantage + weakness + the fact that it's freaking powerful pretty much certain death for Starmie.

And there you have it, folks.


End file.
